I'm Just a Man Inlove
by yukiero
Summary: He never felt threaten before but he feel this is more than a threat. He was never afraid of loosing her except now. But one thing for sure he will not allow it. [Not good in making titles but I hope you will read it.]


**Author's Note**: After finishing this one shot I feel content since this plot had been bugging me for a long time. I would like to be honest with you about this story. I originally planned to write this story in Inuyasha but somehow it doesn't fit so I tried it in One Piece and it fit nicely. I hope you will enjoy reading it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Throughout his life he never felt threaten before but somehow looking at her talking with him makes him feel a danger is coming. It's not really dangerous that she is talking to him since they are allied and friends but that's not the point here. It's the way how she look at him, how she sometimes stole glances at him and the way she direct her smile. He hated how she talked to him in a manner that seems too friendly for his taste but he knows he was just exaggerating it. To the rest of his crew it was but normal even so she must not talk to him like that even thought he is a friend. Fully annoyed he wanted to separate them but can't find a good reason to do so since Nami will pummel him if he does something crazy. Getting more irritated about it he decided to put it all in food.

"Sanji, food!" Luffy shouted with all his might getting all the attention. "I'm hungry!"

There, now her attention is all his. He grinned in triumph even though she sends glare towards his direction telling him to be quiet. Now if only he could do something that could make her walk away from him.

"No food for you until dinner!" Sanji shot back from the kitchen.

"What?! But I'm hungry!" he pouted but saw from the corner of his eye that she twitch in annoyance. Just a little bit more. "I want food. Now!"

The next seconds he a felt a pain on his head as his navigator made a quick work on him. Perfect, now she's far from him. Now if he could make it stay like that for a bit longer.

"Can't you be quiet for once," she said with angry voice. "I'm trying to think here."

Thinking of what? About him? Like hell he will allow that. She's allowed to think anything but him. She could think of treasures, money, mikans but it would be better if she will think of _him _but she mustn't think about the other captain.

"Really? Sorry," Luffy laughed sheepishly. "What are you thinking about?"

The question must have caught her off guard that it took her a long time to answer. She turned her face sideways while a pink tint brushed her face.

"Nothing for you to know," she tried to hide.

"Oh come on," her captain insisted. "Whatever your thinking sounds like fun."

As if he will let her go after seeing that pink tint in her cheeks. She must be thinking something and it better not be that Tra-guy. He could tell that she likes the guy but what does she like about him anyway, because he is strong? He is strong too; he trained two years to get stronger so, he should be one that she should acknowledging not him.

"Come on Nami," he pouted at her. "What were you two talking about?"

"Just random things of course," she answered with a huff. "Why does it concern you anyway?"

"Because you had been talking to him all day," he answered with a hint of a whine in his voice. "You never played with us all day."

"For your information captain this is just the second time I talk to Law-chan," she narrowed her eyes at him. "And when did I ever played with you?"

"We played tag before you will hit me on the head," he answered knowingly.

"That was not a game," Nami punched him again leaving him knocked out on the floor. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

Great, not only that he lost her attention she's also walking back towards him. What are they doing anyway? She said she was thinking about something, what could it be? Hmm…couldn't be about their plan, if it is then she shouldn't be laughing like that. Hearing heavy footsteps behind him Luffy didn't turn knowing it was his first mate.

"What are you sulking about Luffy?" Zoro asked with a yawn. Not hearing any respond from his captain Zoro looked at the direction he is looking. He smirked after fully understanding why his captain is sulking.

"Somehow they look good together," Zoro stated as he crossed his arms. "Don't you think so?"

What? How dare he say those despicable words? Is he really his first mate? Luffy just puffed his cheeks full of irritation which earned a laughed form his first mate us he walked away. But he can't help but digest what he meant by that. Could he mean that Nami is better off to be Law's navigator and not his? He cringed away from the thought. No, he will not allow it ever, but what if Law is recruiting Nami right now. No he need to stop him and fast. Think brain, think. Oh uh, now his having a fever from thinking so much. Oh no, now his feeling dizzy and everything seems to swirl.

"Ahhh! Luffy collapsed," Chopper shouted as he run from the kitchen towards his fallen captain after seeing what happened as he walked out from the door.

Hearing the entire ruckus the rest of the crew found their way to help the panicking doctor. After like half an hour of unconsciousness, Luffy opened his eyes to find himself inside the infirmary. Great, too much for forcing his brain to think now he will not hear the end of concerns coming from their little doctor. Sighing he sat up and looked around the room only to notice his orange haired navigator. She has her back on him but he can hear she is wringing a wet towel. Then his effort didn't come to waste after all and add to the bonus he could have a time alone with her.

"Oh, you're awake," Nami walked towards him with the wet towel in her hand. "What happened anyway?"

"Nothing," he turned his gaze away from her and pouted, "I was just thinking."

"You collapsed because you have been thinking?" Nami asked with amazement as she put the towel atop his head. "How is that even possible and why are you sulking at me?"

Luffy just huffed not wanting to answer the question. Maybe if she is in his case then she will understand but he guessed she can't. Not when she is so busy spending all her time with Law. Okay he's exaggerating things not all her but most of her times with him, anyway it's all the same to him. And now she's planning to join Law's crew.

"Fine," Nami sighed in defeat leaving the questions hanging. "Since you are feeling alright I'll just leave you to rest."

The feeling of panic overwhelms him as he watched her walk towards the door. The image of her talking with Law and agreeing to join his crew flashed in his mind. The feeling that tells him that if she walked out from that door then she will be lost from him forever.

"Don't' go to him," he said in panic but stopped his navigator nonetheless.

Okay that was not he have in mind but it pretty sums up what he wants to say. The only answer he receives from the orange haired is confuse looked. Nami closed the distance between them and sat beside him on the bed. Now, how will he explain this?

"What do you mean?" Nami turned to fully face her captain. "Go with who?"

"Law," that was his short answer expecting her to understand.

"Go with Law?" now she is even more confuse then it clicked to her. "Why do you think I would go with him?"

"Because you like him," he answered matter of fact. "And Zoro said you look good together."

Did she think he is crazy? Why is she laughing at him? It's not funny and it's not a joke. He growled with irritation as she keep on laughing.

"You have been thinking that…I…" Nami can't finish her sentence through her laughs. "That is funny."

"It's not funny," Luffy reasoned with irritation.

"Don't worry captain I'm not leaving you," Nami said with a smile recovering from her laughing fit.

"Really?" Luffy's face brightens up at her words. "That's good. But what if you change your mind?"

"I won't, I promise," Nami reassured him.

"You won't accept anyone's invitation to join their crew?" he added.

"Yes," she answered not really thinking about it. His questions are not making sense after all.

"Then do you promise that you won't leave?" Luffy inched closer to emphasize his point. "Will you promise that you will stay with me forever?"

Staying with him is not a bad idea. Forever is quite a high order but she did not plan on leaving the crew anyway.

"I told you already," she said with a bit of impatience. His questions are nothing but silly.

"Then you won't like other guy except me," now he is a shoulder distant from her.

"Fine I won't like…wait what?" now her attention went back to him. When did it turn that way? "Can you re-"

That's all the word he needs to know and he kissed her, sealing the promise with a kiss.

"Now, it's sealed," he grinned at her. "Don't forget you promise."

Nami was left dumbfounded and shocked. What just happened?

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's the end. Hope you enjoy it. By the way to those who have been waiting for the next chapter of 'Blame it All in the Drink' I would be updating anytime soon. Thanks and see ya all.


End file.
